Dark Twist
by GlitterySparkleyMovieWriter
Summary: Note: This is my second attempt at this story. When Mal and her gang choose good at the coronation, something weird is going on with Ben. He almost looks evil. Is he evil? What will happen? Is it just a phase? How will they manage? What will become of them?
1. What Exactly Happened?

**Hi guys! I've decided to take another try with Dark Twist. This time it will be different, so you won't know what is going to happen. I am only doing this for two reasons. One reason is I want to redeem myself. The other one is for pinksakura271. I feel so bad because it was her idea! This is for you pinksakura271! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or it's characters.**

 **Mal's POV**

I am so happy that I chose good! Being good really feels good! Suddenly Ben walks up to me funny. It's like he's hiding something behind his back. He almost looks evil. What he said was shocking. He said, "I will release your parents and you can join us in our evil power!" He finished laughing triumphantly! I was in shock that I passed out. When I woke up, I was with my mother! "Oh no!" I thought.

 **Ben's POV**

I sent Mal to her mother because maybe she can convince her to come back to evil. I can only hope she will make the right decision. I decided to eavesdrop on them. I heard every word they said.

 **Maleficent's POV**

My daughter probably only chose good for her friends. After all, I know her heart is stone. But maybe she will disappoint me again. I started to speak to her and she was terrified. I told her, "Mal do you really want to be good? After all, _you_ are my _only_ daughter."

 **Mal's POV**

My mother terrifies me. I can't tell her that I want to be good. So, I lied to her. "Of course mother. I just didn't want everyone to watch me while I'm planning my evil schemes." Maybe good was the wrong choice. Maybe I want to be evil. I'm stressing on this decision.

 **Thank you for reading. Please no negativity on the reviews. Pinksakura271, I hope this makes your day! :D Please review, comment, share, and like! Good bye!**


	2. Everyone's Feelings

**Hi! I think I like this version of this story better than the last. I promise I won't "ruin" it in this chapter like some people (not wanting to name names) did. Here it is!**

 **Pinksakura271: Thank you for your nice message. You really inspired me to do a redo.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Descendants or its characters. But I do own my pants! =D**

 **Evie's POV**

Oh no! Where did Ben take Mal. Also what's wrong with Ben! I know he is part beast, but I didn't think he was evil! Everyone is scared because he trapped us in the coronation room. I am squeezing Doug so hard I think I almost made him pass out.

I noticed it so I loosened my grip.

 **Carlos's POV**

I am scared for Mal because Ben took away with her mother. I hope she's not trying to make her be evil again. I really don't want anyone getting hurt or evil-ized.

Let's all just hope for the best.

 **Doug's POV**

Oh no! What is Ben doing with Mal and her mother? Are they going to hurt Mal? Send her back to the Isle? Even ruin the kingdom and make it evil! I really hope none of that stuff happens. Even worse, we are stuck in chains! Evie suddenly summons something that looks like magic. She breaks the chains off her then me! It looks like she has ice powers or something! I'm feeling a little bit better about finding this out!

 **Thanks for reading! Pinksakura271 wanted to hear from the people still at the coronation so I hope this satisfies you! Please comment, follow, fav, and review. No negativity please! BYEEEEEEEEE =D**


	3. Evil?

**Hi! I'm sorry it's been long, but I had a lot to do. Anyways I'm back! I really think I like this version of this story more than my last. This will go back to Ben's castle and next chapter may focus on Evie/Doug trying to escape. Here we go!**

 **Maleficent's POV**

Does Mal really think I'll believe her? She seems so sarcastic. I went to Ben to talk to him about using my scepter to kind of brainwash Mal to make her permanently evil. Only an act of true kindness will break the spell, but I'm sure no one will be kind to her now. I called Mal into a small room and did the spell. I know this will work on her.

 **Mal's POV**

Suddenly I lost control of my body and passed out again! This time I kept hearing the same thing over and over. When I woke up, I felt so powerful and well…...Evil!

My mother gave me the honor of being in control of her scepter because everyone would suspect her and not me. This is going to get interesting.

 **Ben's POV**

Maleficent told me the plan was success! Finally, my girlfriend will be on my side and using the most evil weapon of all. The Dragon's Eye! I am ready to rule the world. First I conquered Aurodan and now I want the world! I am so happy to start my new evil life.

 **Thank's so much for reading! I hope this makes up for the long wait. Please comment, share, follow, fav, review, and as always no negativity! Bye!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys. This is not an update, but I feel like I need to tell you guys this. If you guys are going to just say negative things, then don't bother to read my stories anymore. I want to tell Ashlynn (guest) something. STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD WITH YOUR MEAN REVIEWS! Ashlynn, I have feelings too. I am also humans and I feel sadness too. If you just want everything you write to be negative, then don't even bother to read my stories. This goes to everyone reading my stories. I have feelings too. Nobody knows how this makes me feel, and you really don't want to know. I may update today, but I am not really sure. Toodles!**


	5. Ben, Why are You Doing This?

**Hi. First of all, the last post was only for Ashlynn and not for anyone else. Next, I have decided to not care about what other people think and just write what makes me happy. I am sorry the last posts have not been an update, but this one is. :) Here goes.**

 **Belle's POV**

Why is Ben-my only son- doing this? I know some kind of spell is controlling him, right? I think I need Beast/Adam to have a strict talk with this young king. "King Ben, can I see you in the basement?" It took him forever to listen, but he finally did. "Why did you interrupt my new laws meeting? You know this kingdom is MINE now." I cannot believe this is my son who used to love a good book in his hands. Now all he cares about is evil. "Ben, why are you doing this? What happened to your kind and caring personality?"

 **Ben's POV**

"Mother, that was my past. I have changed. These are my new ways." My mother looked heartbroken, but I didn't care. This is me know. I decided to call Mal and bring the Dragon's Eye with her. She came in a heartbeat. She was wondering what I needed her for, so I whispered the plan in her ear.

 **Mal's POV**

"Mal," Ben whispered to me. "Use the Dragon's Eye to hypnotise my parents into being our slaves. Also why not go to the Coronation place and make EVERYONE our slaves!" At the end of his words he cackled triumphantly and I joined in. I cast the spell on Beast and Belle. "You will now forever be under my and Ben's command. Hahaha." With a swish of the Dragon's Eye, their eyes glassed over and they became weak to their own limbs. In usion, they said, "What can we do to accommodate your needs?" This is great! Now we don't need those goody-two-shoes bothering us anymore. This is going to get fun.

 **Thanks so much for reading. I hope this makes up for the long wait for an update. Next chapter will include Evie/Doug trying to save Mal from the spell. Please comment, share, fav, like, follow, and review. Also positivity in your reviews! Bye! :)**


	6. Beastly Ben

**Hi y'all. I am not from Texas, but I like saying y'all. Anyways I would like to thank all of you for your nice comments and they really cheered me up about the situation. That innocent is in the past now and I will forgive and forget. Also a lot of you will say Ben is OOC in this chapter, but he is evil now. Here's the chapter.**

 **Evie says, "Remember Glittery does** _ **not**_ **own Disney's Descendants or characters. She does own her own story."**

 **Doug's POV**

I am grateful for Evie's powers and all, but I think Ben needs some help. I decided to bring Evie with me. I entered the palace with her and it looked so different. The walls that were once gold and blue, were now black and purple. Mal greeted me at the door. "What do you losers want? King Ben and I are very busy. If you need something _very_ important, then I will get him." I told her it is one of the most important things ever. She finally came back with him. "What was _so_ important that you needed me so quickly?" I asked him to come in a room with me and Evie. He finally came.

 **Evie's POV**

I really need the kingdom to turn good again. Unlike a lot of people, I am scared this will bring out the "Evil Queen" in me. I really don't want to be evil again. I decided I would do the talking. "Ben, why are you evil? You are good! You made the Isle kids follow your lead. What happened to that?" He responded with these words. "That was the past! This is me now. Accept or suffer." I was shocked. "Benjamin! Why did you do this to Aurodan? You very well know that this is _WRONG!"_ I suddenly shouted out. Ben looked like he was really mad. "RRROOOOAAARRRRRRRR!" He well … Roared. I was shocked and so was Doug. I was also frighted. He took this as a sign of weakness. "You will never be able to rule with me. I might as well make you a servant like everyone in Aurodan will soon be!" He gave a long triumph cackle. I suddenly felt weak. I lost control of my body. I transformed into a fairy. I forgot! I have fairy powers! I stunned him so he was knocked out for just enough time for Doug and I to escape. We were the lucky few to not be servants. At least for now.

 **Thanks y'all for reading! I hope you liked Ben going all Beastly on Evie/Doug. Please comment, fav, follow, and review! BYEEEE! :D**


	7. Audrey and Lonnie's Turn

**Hi. First I'm sorry I got where the term y'all came from wrong. I just thought it was Texas. Sorry I haven't posted in so long, but I do still go to school and I've just been really busy. Anyways here's the chapter.**

 **Evie's POV**

I still can't get over what happened yesterday when I was with Ben. I know this has to be a spell, right? I mean, Ben is the poster child for good. I won't dare to go back to that dark castle again. At least not yet. I am also worried about Mal. She is avoiding contact with everyone that's not evil. I really need to figure out how to fix this. Lonnie told me that she and Audrey were going to the palace today. I am so worried about Lonnie but more Audrey because Lonnie knows karate but Audrey knows nothing. Let's see when they come back.

 **Lonnie's POV**

We arrived at the newly dark castle and Audrey looked petrified. Her skin was pale and prickly. Mal saw us come up so she had to open the door, but she wouldn't make eye contact. "What the heck are you guys doing here?" she asked annoyed. I could tell this was not the Mal who battled Maleficent. I made her let us in and the guards starting to fight us. I knew how to fight, so I told Audrey to get Ben.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **Ben's POV**

I was sitting on my throne when Audrey came in. She looked nervous so I was extra mean. "What do YOU WANT?" I yelled/roared at her. That made her jump and I smirked at myself for that act of evil. "I-I-I just came to t-ta-ta-talk to you," she stuttered. I told her to come and take a seat. I had a little experience with spells (thanks to Mal ) so I knew how to make people follow my command. I told her to look me in the eye and listen carefully. "Beware forswear, follow my commands shall be your quest!" (Just to note, I just made that up.) After the spell was complete, I told her to go get Audrey and cast the same spell. This is going great. I can't help it, but I have a feeling in my heart. Like a not evil feeling. Could it be? No it can't. It can't be ….. Goodness.

 **Thanks for reading. Again sorry for the long wait, but I hope this makes up for it. Please comment, rate, fav, and follow. Please share my account and stories with friends. Until next time. Bye!**


End file.
